As I Drift and Die
by shingamids
Summary: ah Duo's thoughts after a battle.


Drift and Die  
  
  
There was a battle... there was always a battle. All i remeber is a fight we were trying to take down a what we had been informed was a lightly guarded mobile doll store house. We thought that we had the element of surprise, we thought that it would be easy, only a half company of tarous and a few mobile dolls (most were supposed to be in storage). we were wrong they knew we were coming and they were ready. We each had assignments soon after this and were presed for time. It was decided that reconacens was a luxury we didn't have time for. We were expecting minimal resistance.   
  
// "Where did they all come from!" i scremed over the raidio. that was over an hour ago, i was okay so far but i was running low on fuel. Trowa had run out of ammo barely 40 minutes in. Heero was down to his beam saber. Quatre had lost one of his heat shotles and Wufei's dragon claw was damaged. I of course was perfectly fine aside from the fuel but i knew we were screwed unless we got out soon. "We need to leave retreat! retreat!" Quatres voice blaired over the raidio. i was covering while the rest retreated, i was almost out with rest ahead of me when i was thrown forward with a loud crash and a flash of blindingly white light that slowly went to black with me in it.//  
  
  
Out of fuel, i drifted i didn't know why i was alive, my last memory was of a white light. I guess what ever blew up must have knoked the life out of the mobile dolls that were chasing us. With a morbid laugh i realised that with me running low on power, out fuel and my air recyclers inactive i was probaly going to die out here.   
  
  
  
Forgotten thoughts of yesterday  
Through my eyes I see the past  
  
//Iam back on levle two running through the streets laughing iam not hungry which is rare i had found a loaf of bread just sitting there. granted there was a shelf in a bakery but realy, you don't look a gift hoarse in the mouth. so i run full and free, nothing can hurt me iam young.//  
  
  
Well I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In the truth from inside  
Go away, go away, go away from me  
Leave me alone  
  
// I wake up shaking dreaming of the church, of father Maxwell, of Sister Helen and of the wrekage. Dead bodies of the children and of my surogate parents. I can't stop the tears its to hard. What would the others say? voices chase me unbidden. "That must have been horrible, mabye you should try some tea it always helps me", "Crying is a sign of weakness!", "....", "a soldier dosn't have time to feel not when it will hurt the mission"//  
  
  
Ignorance spreads lies  
How much will money buy  
Well I'll take my time  
As I drift & die  
  
  
//"The gundams are a pre-invasion force sent by the colonies to soften us up!" said The Alliance minister of defences aide as he follewed the man in red to the limo "No, no more comments, gooday!" he said as the door was closed   
"Well done, your payment is allready in the account"  
"Hah, the minister was right, romafelar dose pay well."//  
  
I shake my self awake iam starting to get sleepy. I wonder if the others will miss when iam gone... have the even noticed iam missing? i would miss them i know. Quatre, Trowa , Wufei, Heero.....  
  
Unwanted, live my life ashamed  
Who's to blame for my mistakes  
  
No they won't miss me, too many mistakes, too much shame, at least they got away and i won't have to worie about anything for much longer.  
  
Well I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In the truth from inside  
Go away, go away, go away from me  
Leave me alone  
  
Well not everything i did was a mistake. I saved Heero, granted i shot him and got him in danger first, in the end though i know i fought the war. maby this is my peace. They left and I can finaly be alone truly alone, not crowded in a school or an orphenage, or some run down flop house. In space no one can hear you scream but no one can scream at you either.  
  
Ignorance spreads lies  
How much will money buy  
Well I'll take my time  
As I drift & die  
As I drift & die  
  
  
//" The gundams have betrayed the colonys! There continued presance and use mocks the us! so we have invited O.Z into space to help dispose of the problem."//  
  
*cough!* almost out of time, i cringe as i look at the power gage 2%.  
  
As I drift & die  
As I drift & die  
  
I am feeling light headed now. the powers gone and i have maby five minuts of air left. i wonder would it have been better to freeze to death? No, this way i'll just drift to sleep. 4 minutes left, can't keep my eyes open, so hard.  
  
As I drift & die  
As I drift & die  
  
I smile " Times....up, goodbye....cruel world." I cough as i laugh no more pain no more war only blackness.....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is he" i ask as i walk in, noticing in annoyance the way my voice wavered.  
  
"The doctor told me he would be allright but if he had arrived any later they couldn't have helped." Quatre smiled as He paused to take a breath "Heero? how did you know something was wrong? i didn't know till you took off half way back to base." He asked in confusion  
  
"Hn, he stopped talking." I say with a slight smile.  
  
" Fair enough." Quatre says with a laugh " Why don't you go in and see him now."  
  
" Hn, I think I will." I smile now for real as i walk into the room, it was okay he would be allright, everything would be allright.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
What do you think please do tell but be kind only construtive critisism. This is my first song fic and the first story i have written in a while i may be a little rusty. 


End file.
